Love Is Not Deformed
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: From the time she was born, Lukana Octo had a clairvoyance ability that allows her to see into the future in her dreams. By the time she was ten years old, she dreamed of meeting a boy in a cloak, hiding his face. In the capital city of Lasaland, Asmodean, a "demon child" was imprisoned in the mansion's basement by his father, forbidden to leave until he was freed by his brother.
1. Demon Child

**I don't own the Madness of Duke Venomania…**

Secretly aborted the bastard child of a servant, Nylpho Venomania became pregnant with her husband's child a year later.

"We're going to have a beautiful baby together with no doubt," Duke Ilotte Venomania smiled, placing his hand on his wife's stomach.

"Indeed. I'm grateful for the blessings of our associates. Our child would become a great duke, just like you," the duchess places her hand on his.

Unfortunately, their happiness would only lead to a disappointment.

**Xxx**

Nine months later…

"H-Here's y-your b-baby g-great d-duchess," the nurse stutter as if she seen a ghost.

Nylpho shrieked to the highest of her voice, causing everyone, including Ilotte, to cover their ears. Horrified that their newborn son had a second face on his cheek, the duchess was convinced that the deformity came from her aborted child. Suffering, she threw herself of the cliff, committing suicide.

Grieving over the loss of his beloved wife, the duke hated the child and imprisoned him in the mansion's basement, labeled the "Demon Child". The boy was completely alone, ignored and considered non-existent.

"I'm sorry for my existence father," the demon boy cried.

**Xxx**

Years later…

"Are you alright?", a voice called him.

"No, my father hates me…," the boy spoke softly, hiding his depressed face in the dark, "because I killed mother..."

Pitying the demon child, the younger boy approaches him, holding on to his shoulder.

"I'm Sateriajis, your younger half-brother."

"M-My brother?" the boy was shocked.

"That's correct, father remarried and had me. Let's play together, outside tonight, away from people."

The boy wasn't sure. People would laugh at him and make fun of his appearance, but if it's by any means to escape his imprisonment, the boy decided to trust his brother.

"Alright."

Together, they snuck away from the mansion, far away from the sight of people. During their many escapes, he met Gumina Glassred and fell in love with her.

For years, the three would play together.


	2. Tailor Prodigy

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

_On a rainy day, a little boy in a black cloak sat near a tree crying. _

_"Excuse me, why are you crying? Are you lost?" the little pinkette comfort in front of him._

_The boy nodded, hiding his face._

_"Where are your parents?"_

_No words came out. The little pinkette began to worry._

_"We need to get out of this rain. Would you like to come to my house?"_

_The boy nodded. Taking his hand, the little pinkette escorted him. When they arrived, the little girl allowed him to sit on the couch._

_"Here's a towel and some warm milk"_

_"Thank you", the boy said politely._

_Returning from the kitchen with warm milk, she sat next to him._

_"What's your name?"_

_He didn't answer._

_"Where are your friends?" she sipped down her milk._

_"I-I don't know."_

_"We'll find them soon, don't worry," the pinkette puts her cup down. _

_"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Lukana Octo and my family owns a tailor shop across the street."_

_"Lukana, what a beautiful name."_

_"Thank you," the pinkette smiled. _

_I wonder why he's hiding his face… she thought._

_"My parents are not home right now, would you like to sleep over?"_

_"That would be wonderful."_

_Since Lukana didn't want the guest to sleep on the floor, she offered him her bed. The boy refused, but the girl insisted. When the boy slept, Lukana was awake, slowly uncovering his hood..._

"Lukana!"

Her eyes snapped open when her mom called.

"You'll be late for your studies!" her mom said.

"I'm coming!", the pinkette rushed to prepare herself.

**Xxx**

"Lukana, it's only a dream," Lilien said, biting on her apple.

"If the dream where to come true, why didn't it just happen right now?" Rajih said.

"It may take some time to happen, but I don't know when," Lukana defended herself from her friends' doubts.

"Well, if dreams do come true, then they come true. But if they don't, then they don't. Cmon, let's get going," Lilien called.

After lunch, the three returned to class. Lukana was certain that her dream may mean something.

**Xxx**

After school, the little pinkette waved good-bye to her friends then walked to her family's tailor shop.

"Hi Dad! I'm back from school!" she set her backpack near her father's workbench.

"How was school?" he asked, cutting some fabric.

"It was great. Last night I dreamt about this little boy in black who was sitting alone under a tree. I invited him to our home since I didn't want him to get sick."

"That's nice of you. What happened next?" he kept his eye on sewing.

"I offered him some warm milk and my bed. He didn't talk much. When I was about to see what's under his hood, mom woke me up."

"That's a very mysterious dream you have sweetie. So, what are you going to make?" her father asked.

"A dress, I haven't come up with anything else in mind yet," Lukana responded.

Her father chucked. He proud of for raising his daughter well and when he first introduced tailoring to her at the age of five, she was already prodigy.

At such a young age, she made beautiful high-quality dresses for girls and women of various shape and sizes. Despite this, no one believed that a child could possess a remarkable talent. Whenever her father sold one of her dresses she made, he would always tell his customer that it was daughter who deserves the praise. None of them believe him, which made Lukana sad.

**If the society you are living in doesn't work for you, make your own.**


	3. Mystica Drought

**Here's a short chapter.**

_The town was like a desert. People are struggling to find water. With no signs of any rainfall occurring, the inhabitants are most likely to meet their death._

"I have to warn everyone before it's too late," Lukana got out of bed.

Finding her mother in the kitchen making breakfast, the little pinkette rushed to her mother's side. Unfortunately, her mother did not believe her.

Met with disbelief, she told everyone in town about her dream, but they all ignored the child's suspicion.

"Excused me," the little pinkette politely asked the golden-haired woman named Elluka Clockworker, "last night, I dreamt that there will a drought happening in town, but no one believe me."

"I believe your story," Elluka responded.

"You do?"

"Yes, my child," she patted Lukana's head. It was about time someone trusted her.

The sorceress left immediately afterwards.

Not long after, a severe drought occurred, without months of rainfall. When everyone was about to meet their death, the sorceress restored and conjured a rainstorm, saving the town.

Later on ten-year-old Lukana became the talk of the town for a short time.

**Lukana had a magical potential that didn't realize.**


	4. Freedom

**Another short chapter.**

Determined to release his brother from his long-term imprisonment, Sateriajis begged his father to free him. Under the condition, he must work as a servant and was given the name Cherubim. The boy's new life wasn't any better when the residents of the Venomania mansion mocked him for his appearance, nevertheless, his relationship with his brother and Gumina stayed strong.

Completed the chores around the manor, Sateriajis invited his deformed brother and Gumina to travel to the town of Mystica where they would play together. Although the journey may seem long, the young heir was certain that they will arrive.

As always, Cherubim would wear a black cloak to hide his face.

Suddenly, while they were playing, a rainstorm occurred. Strong winds blew the heavy showers in all directions.

"We have to find shelter!" Sateriajis shouted. He took Gumina's hand. As he was about to grab his brother's hand, the powerful wind blew him off. Unable to find his friends, he was forced to take shelter under the rain. The boy was alone for now.

Residents of the town retreated to their homes, leaving the area almost isolated.

"Lukana! Take my hand!" Lilien called hanging on to Rajih's hand.

"I'm coming Lilien!" the pinkette fought off the wind pushing her away. It was too late, the gust blew Lukana away. A flash of lighting struck down between the children. Due to the terrible storm, Lilen and Rajih were forced to go to Lilen's house. Guilty for leaving their friend behind, the blonde-haired girl promised to find the pinkette.

When Lukana found her conscious, she heard someone crying. Following the source of the sound, she found a boy in black crying.

_This is just like my dream._

**Foreshadow.**


	5. Beauty and the Demon

**A hint of Beauty and the Beast. **

Following exactly of what she did in her dream, at night, she finally uncovered his hood.

Lukana gasped when she learned that the boy had a face on his cheek. The boy slowly opened his eyes and grab Lukana's arm while lifting himself up from the bed.

"Shh! Why did you uncover my hood?" he scolded the pinkette.

"I'm very sorry," the pinkette expressed guilt, "A few days ago, I had a dream that we met each other and I wanted to know why you're always hiding your face. H-How did you get that?"

"I had it when I was born. My mom couldn't stand it so she passed away. Because of that, my father hated me and locked me up in the basement for years…" he released Lukana's arm.

"I'm sorry of what happened," she sat next to the deformed boy expressing sympathy.

Continuing his story, he revealed his name and tragic history. For the whole time, the boy did not look at the pinkette fearing that she may be the same.

To Lukana, it didn't matter what he looked like. She knew that under his grotesque appearance he needed compassion.

"Don't worry. I'll be your friend," he slowly took his hand and smiled.

"Y-You won't run away or make fun of me right?" he was worried.

"I'm not going to do that. I promise."

Jumping off the bed, she returned to the floor.

"Good night."

"Night."

They fell asleep.

**Xxx**

The night was icy and Lukana was shivering. Cherubim, who was briefly awake gave the pinkette his blanket.

The next morning, Lukana discovered that she was covered in her own blanket. Checking on the boy, she smiled. _That's really sweet of him._

Since Lukana's parents will not be returning till night, she made breakfast for two. After washing the dishes, the two held hands while setting off to find the boy's friends.

"Say Lukana, how old are you?"

"I'm ten and you are?"

"I'm twelve."

Arriving at the park, the demon boy told the pinkette to wait. When he returned with a bunch of roses he picked, Lukana smiled sweetly.

"You're really sweet you know that?" she blushed while taking a whiff of the fragrance.

"L-Lukana?" the boy asked nervously.

"Yes?" she turned to Cherubim.

"D-Do you…. D-Do you like me?" he was embarrassed.

"Of course I like you."

"Really?"

"You're very sweet and nice," the pinkette giggled.

Meanwhile, at the same park Sateriajis and Gumina searched for the boy. When they found him talking to a girl with pink hair, Sateriajis fell in love with her beauty and kind, genuine smile. It was love at first sight.

"Cherubim!" he called his older brother. Approaching to the two, Lukana began introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Lukana Octo. Are you his friends?"

"Yes, I'm Sateriajis and this is Gumina."

"It's very nice to meet you," the green-haired girl said.

"I found him sitting under the tree during the storm yesterday," the pinkette said.

"I'm glad he's ok, thank you for finding him. Do you want to play with us?" Sateriajis said blushing.

"You're Welcome and I would love to."

**Just when three different worlds collide.**


	6. Three Different Worlds

**Lukana is the daughter of a tailor.**

**Cherubim works as a servant.**

**And Sateriajis is the heir to the wealthy Venomania Family.**

**How will these three worlds end up? **

The four would play for hours while learning something new about each other. Sateriajis couldn't care less about her low class background. He loved every aspect of the pinkette especially her prodigy in tailoring. When his ripped while hiding in the thorny bushes, Lukana was able to sew it back like brand-new. It was like magic. Despite how quickly they became friends, he grew to love her, but his love and betrothal to Gumina makes it complicated.

Even for Cherubim who also loved Lukana as well as Gumina. Two love triangles are formed.

**Xxx**

"It's getting late, we have to go," Sateriajis said, "I'm sorry if we couldn't stay longer," he puts both hands on the pinkette's.

"I understand, it was very nice meeting all of you," Lukana said. After Sateriajis and Gumina said their good-byes and left to return to the capital, before Cherubim could catch up, he holds both hands on the pinkette's.

"Lukana, thank you for everything. You're the second person who's ever kind to me," Cherubim blushed.

"I'm grateful for meeting you. Will you come back someday?" she held his hands tighter. She didn't want him to leave, but she had to let him go.

"Of course," the boy replied.

"I have something for you," she digs into her pocket.

"Here," she slides a bracelet onto his wrists, "It's a gift. I know we've only met for two days and I wanted to give you something since we live far away from each other you know?"

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much," he smiled, kissing Lukana on the forehead which made her blush harder. Before finding his friends, he waves Lukana good-bye. She returned the wave.

**Xxx**

_Achoo! Achoo!_

"Sorry if didn't look for you Lukana, we were sick that's why from the rain," Lilen apologized sniffing.

Their noses were red with ice gas on their heads, covering themselves with a blanket.

"It's alright guys, I made three more friends at the park," Lukana replied, "I would have introduced them to you guys."

"Wh-Where are they now?" Rajih asked.

"They left cause they were from the capital," she gave two bowls of chicken soup to her friends, "Here."

"Thanks Lukana, but how did you managed to not get sick when you got lost in the rain?" Lilien was curious. How is that for someone who has been in the rain long could not catch a cold?

"I have no idea."

"Well, I'm glad you're back safe and sound," Lilen said.

**Xxx**

Back in Lasaland, the three returned to the Venomania mansion. Changing their clothes, Sateriajis gave a small angry glare at Cherubim without the boy noticing. He saw him kissing Lukana on the forehead from afar. Jealousy slowly fueled him.

**Things are about to get ugly. **


	7. Rivalry and Forbidden Love

**Two Gakupos and one Luka.**

As time progressed, Cherubim, now twenty- two, grew envious of his brother's beautiful face and popular demeanor. For ten years, the burden of hatred from those who criticize him made him forget the happiness he once had with his other love interest.

With Gumina around, he still holds his love for her.

**Xxx**

In Mystica, Lukana became quite a popular tailor known for good attitude and skills. She was the talk of the town once again. Ten years since the drought happened, nobody would believe the child until the terrible event occurred. Following her father's footsteps, she received great praise. For a long period of time, the pinkette kept thinking of her friend she hasn't seen in a long time. She will always recall the times they had together even though they have only met each for a short time.

**Xxx**

Sateriajis still remembers Lukana, but because his father forbids him to ever see her again due to her class, his love for Gumina is still intact. For Gumina, the twenty-one year old experienced resentment for her arranged marriage and acted against it. When the heir learned about Gumina's intent to destroy their engagement, Sateriajis began to doubt the relationship between his half-brother and fiancée. Envious of his older sibling, he planned to assassinate Cherubim, but Gumina publically mocked the deformed man, throwing off suspicions before the servant can confess.

With Gumina out of the picture, Sateriajis still holds his love Lukana. Knowing his older brother could not remember the pinkette, Sateriajis decided to take advantage.

Sateriajis assumes that his pink-haired lover was a tailor and still living in Mystica. Arriving at her tailor shop, her father explained that she left to send her goods to her uncle's shop in the capital. Thanking her father, he returned to the capital. Walking to the only tailor shop in the city, he spotted the pinkette.

"Lukana?" Sateriajis said.

The pinkette slightly jumped, but turned around and noticed a familiar face.

"Sateriajis? Is that you?"

"Yes, I am. It's nice to see you again. You're even more beautiful than ever."

The pinkette blushed and thanked his compliment.

"Is Cherubim still around?" the pinkette hoped that her friend is still there.

Even though the name she called made his blood boiled, Sateriajis tries his best not to express jealousy around Lukana.

"Yes, he is. Would you like to come to my mansion?"

"I would love to," the pinkette followed him back the manor.


	8. Heartbroken

**I honestly don't like the idea of Gumi and Gakupo together.**

Cherubim, now heart broken, grieve alone in the basement he was once imprisoned in.

**Xxx**

"Wow, it's beautiful," the pinkette was amazed. Escorting up her up the stairs like a gentlemen, Ilotte Venomania opened the door with a scorn look on his face.

"Sateriajis, what are you doing, inviting this girl below us to our mansion?!" he scolded his son.

Lukana was a little frightened.

"Father, she's a friend of mine who I met ten years ago, she hasn't done anything wrong. Please give her a chance."

"Give me time to think what you want," he closed the door.

Lukana felt she wanted to cry, but Sateriajis pulled her to his embrace, calming her down.

"Very well, make sure to keep an eye on her."

"Thank you father!" the two proceed into the mansion.

Two had tea in the living room, discussing how their lives turned out since they met. When Sateriajis left to fetch something in his room, Lukana decided to explore the mansion.

She heard a cry. Following the source of the sound, she came across a door leading to the basement.

"Hello?" she slowly walked down the stairs in the darkness. Turning on the lights, she scanned the room, finding a man sitting on the couch crying. The pinkette sat next to him.

"Excuse me? Is something the matter?" she asked.

When the man faced the pinkette, he was shocked.

"Cherubim, is that you?" the pinkette recognized him.

"L-Lukana?" he couldn't believe his eyes.

The pinkette smiled to finally see her friend at last.

"It's great to see you again," she hugged him. The servant returned the hug.


	9. An Old Friend

**Let the drama begin.**

"What happened? Where is Gumina?"

"S-She moved," he lied, not wanting to remind himself of how his green-haired childhood friend was one of _them._

"It must be really hard, she was such a good friend," Lukana replied, "back at Mystica, as my friends and I grew up we began helping with our parent's work and saw each other less and less."

"I guess we both understand each other of how we felt," Cherubim responded, stroking her long pink hair.

"How did you get into the mansion?"

"Your younger brother invited me here. He ran into me when I was sending my goods to my uncle's shop. I was surprised to see how much he grew up and how handsome he has become."

The compliment of his brother's appearance made him more envious inside especially when it came from his pink-haired crush. Not wanting to lose Lukana, he pulls her to an embrace.

"Cherubim?" the pinkette was confused.

"Lukana, I'm so sorry if I haven't been returned. Please forgive me," he said with guilt.

"It's alright. I missed you terribly, but I'm glad we finally found each other after all those years."

The servant releases her and began to stroke her hair once again.

"You're so beautiful," he looked into her bright blue eyes.

The pinkette blushed. Brushing her bangs off, as he was about to plant a kiss on her forehead-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sateriajis interfered.

He was shocked to find his own brother trying to kiss her _again_. This made Sateriajis more envious of his brother; increasing his murderous urge to kill his deformed sibling. Noticing him holding his lover's hand, Sateriajis took Lukana's hand pulling her away from her friend. Cherubim, who was in love with her, tried to pull her back, but his sweaty hand made it so slippery that Lukana's hand slid off easily. As the heir lead her back upstairs, the pinkette looked back with tears in her eyes.

Sateriajis's began to sweat causing her to lose her balance, fell down the stairs, and hit the ground violently.

"LUKANA!" both men cried. Her head was bleeding. _Damn it!_

As they both race to Lukana's side, Sateriajis got her first and carried the pinkette back upstairs leaving the deformed man alone in the basement. Lukana was surprisingly lighter than Sateriajis thought. Running to his father, the duke noticed his son carrying Lukana unconscious.

"What happen to her?"

"She fell down the stairs. We have to call the doctor immediately! She needs help!"

Hours after treatment, Sateriajis laid Lukana on his bed covering her with his blanket.

"Will she be alright?" the purple-haired man was worried, not wanting to lose his love.

"She'll be fine with rest," the doctor said and left the room.

"Thank god," he held onto the pinkette's hand, kissing her cheek.

This made the servant who was watching from afar turn his envy into anger. It wasn't his fault that Lukana got hurt; he knew that she loved him for who he is, not caring about his deformity. She wasn't like Gumina who betrayed him. She was different and probably the only person who he truly felt for; there's no one in his life who would give him love. He couldn't let his brother take her away. No, he couldn't; he can't do this.

As he watched his younger brother leaving the room, the old duke caught the servant spying and forcefully sent him to the basement and shut the door.

"What's going on?" he wanted to know.

"Sateriajis told me everything what happened," Ilotte said harshly.

Cherubim was heart-broken once again.

**Xxx**

Learning about the pinkette was the famous tailor in all of Asmodean and the niece of the tailor who worked in the capital, the duke began apologizing.

"Sateriajis, my son, I'm sorry if have been too harsh on her. I didn't know."

"It's alright father, everyone makes mistakes," his youngest son replied.

"I never would have thought she could be so skillful and quite popular. That woman is an artist," he smiled, "Son, as you wish; I'll let you marry anyone worthy."

"Thank you father," he closed the guest door before finally falling asleep.

_Hang on Lukana. We'll be together; I'll do anything for you. I'll just have to rid of that bastard standing in my way…_

**Cherubim. **


	10. It Doesn't Matter

**I wrote this story cause I'm a major Gakupo x Luka supporter. **

Lukana slowly woke up the next day feeling the pain on the side of her head that obviously bled. The last thing she remembered was Sateriajis pulling her away from her love before she collapsed. A massive headache occurred while her vision is still blurry, pinning her down on the purple bed. She wanted to find Cherubim, but she had to rest to recover from the incident.

**xxx**

Being broken-hearted _twice _pushed the limit for the deformed man. Gumina's betrayal was enough to make him suffer, but his own brother stealing his hope for love has gone too far. He wanted to kill everyone; with his beloved residing in the mansion, this might be his only chance to confess his love for her before it's too late. Using the secret passage, he traveled to his brother's room where Lukana laid in bed.

He sat next to the tailor and touched her cheek.

Lukana woke up once again placing her hand on his.

"You came back," she smiled.

Cherubim returned the smile.

"Lukana, I wanted to tell you…that I love you."

Slowly pushing back his purple hair, she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too."

He pulls her to his embrace and kissed her. Staring at his amethyst eyes lovingly, the pinkette pulled him to the opposite side bed and laid next to him, focusing her bright blue eyes on his.

"Cherubim, if it's alright, you can come with me. We can leave the mansion together."

She puts her finger on his lips to shut him up before he could say anything.

"I don't care what other say, I love you for who you are than what are you are not."

Lukana slowly removes his vest and undid the buttons on his shirt.

"Wait," he closes and locks the door.

With the curtains closed, he returns to bed allowing Lukana to remove his pants and boxers until there was nothing left but his exposed muscular body. Now it was his turn. Removing her dress with almost no effort, he slowly enters while the tailor held on to his neck and pulled his black ribbon to free his long purple hair. As he went deeper and deeper into her, the tailor smiled. When they finally collapsed of exhaustion, Cherubim embrace her perfectly naked body, stroking her pink hair. The tailor rested on his chest, hearing his heart beating like a lullaby.

Being with this woman filled him with happiness. The happiness no one, not even his brother, would give him.

He glanced at the clock and noticed its 10:00 PM.

"I have to go now Lukana," he puts his clothes on.

"Wait," the pinkette grabbed on to his arm, "will you come back?"

"I will," he kisses her, giving her dress back before exiting the room.

**Xxx**

In the guest room, Sateriajis opens a case, pulling out a sword.

**Just to let you know is that this is a fanfiction, so I can pretty much write as I please. **


	11. Assassination

**Meet the Demon of Envy.**

A few days later, Lukana finally recovered, wondering if Cherubim had made his decision to leave with her. Whether the deformed man would want to or not, she would respect his decision. It's been a short while since the last time they met; if the man decided to stay in the manor, she promised to see him whenever she had to make deliveries for the uncle's tailoring shop.

_Creak _

It was Sateriajis.

"How are you feeling Lukana?" he smiled.

"I feel much better."

He sat beside and held her hands. "Lukana, I have been thinking. How would you like a job here at the mansion? We would love to have someone like you to make beautiful outfits."

The pinkette was surprised, before she could say anything, Sateriajis continued on.

"I'll take care of everything. I'm certain your family will understand."

"I accept your offer," Lukana said.

The duke brushes her bangs off, kissing her cheek. The tailor was confused.

"I love you Lukana from the time we met. You're the only woman I want in my life."

The pinkette didn't say anything, quickly realizing that the Sateriajis also loved her which made things even more complicated between her and his brother.

He hugs Lukana, but she didn't hug back.

"Lukana, what's wrong?"

The tailor didn't know what to say and gave a hurt look. If she told the man the truth, she wouldn't know what he would say.

"I'll be right back. Would you like to use the bathroom?"

Lukana nodded.

**Xxx**

_Creak_

"Who's there?" Cherubim said.

He heard footsteps, which turns out to be his brother.

"Lukana belongs to me," he pulls out his sword.

"What's going on here?!"

"Don't act like you don't know anything. I know how close you are with her just like with Gumina."

"Just to get your facts right, Lukana loves with me. She wouldn't give a damn of what I look like. If I can't be happy, I'll run away with her."

"Son of a bitch," he pointed his sword at his brother.

"You can try to erase me, if you do, Lukana will never be yours," he pulls out a sword next to him.

"Let's see who's worthy for her."

**Xxx**

When Lukana return to Sateriajis's room, she remembered something from her dream yesterday. She saw Cherubim fighting against his brother in the basement. It had to do something about their love for her. She returned to the basement and realized the door was opened. As she proceeds down the stairs, the tailor gasped to find Cherubim against the wall struggling to get up. Once he was able to stand, Sateriajis was about to prepare to strike the man's chest. Charging, Cherubim closed his eyes preparing for his death.

_I'm sorry Lukana._

"No!" the pinkette interfered, allowing the sword to strike her left shoulder instead.

Cherubim was spared.

By the time he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the pink-haired beauty shielding him from her brother's attack. However as a result, Lukana collapsed and bled on the ground. Sateriajis, who was surprised, dropped his sword, guilty of what he had done.

Sadness and anger mixed within the two men. As Sateriajis approached in hopes of saving the tailor, Cherubim stabbed him and tossed his body aside. The broken-hearted Cherubim then began to slay everyone in the mansion. When he returned to treat Lukana's wounds and placed her on his brother's bed. He prayed that she will be alright. Unfortunately, Lukana was already close to death. Not wanting to live without her, he attempted to commit suicide until a mysterious voiced called him.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

The followed the voice which lead him to the living room standing near the fire place. A woman with white hair and red eyes smiled with a sword in her hands.

"I'm Irina Clockworker and you must be Cherubim aren't you?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Tell me, is there someone in your life who you love?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

The woman examines the corpses, when she faced Cherubim, she grinned evilly.

"This is the Vemon Sword, by stabbing yourself and sealing a contract with the demon, you'll gain access to powers beyond your imagination."

Remembering the misery he suffered for years because of his deformity, he took the sword and followed Irina's instructions. After becoming Sateriajis Venomania, Cherubim no longer existed.

The woman laughed and disappeared.

Meanwhile, in Sateriajis's room, a pair of spring scissors glowed in her pocket and healed Lukana.

With his newfound power, Sateriajis returned to the bedroom. Before Lukana woke up, the scissors altered her memories and fell into delusion. Waking up from a coma, the pinkette smiled to see her purple-haired lover.

**The power of the scissors made Lukana think she was in love with Sateriajis rather than Cherubim. It's obviously that she is immune to the Demon of Lust's power since she is already influenced by the Demon of Envy. **


	12. More Than Anything

**After two months of absence, I decide to make it up by trying to finish this story ASAP.**

"Morning, my pink blossom", he sat on her bed, running his fingers on her hair.

She giggled and rose from her bed, placing both hands on each side of her duke's face. Her blue eyes gazed at his. A few seconds later, she began to remove his clothes slowly layer by layer. In addition, the pinkette removed his hair ribbon for his stylish, purple hair cascade.

The duke licked his lips and did the same to Lukana. He carries the tailor's body while she wraps her legs around the area for him to penetrate through. When the key to her entrance has met, she moaned in pleasure.

"Faster, harder," Lukana begged.

He obeyed her wishes and pushed Lukana further deep for his genital to reach her womb. They finally collapsed on Lukana's bed.

"Duke, I don't want any man to touch me," she kissed his cheek.

"You're the only one who can make me happy," the duke embraced her body.

The next morning, the duke cleaned out the mansion.

xxx

Several months since the incident, neither one of them remembered what happened after their memories had been altered by the vessels of sin. Both the duke and Lukana couldn't be any happier than to spend time with each other.

"Lukana?"

"Yes? What is it duke?" the tailor puts her scissors down.

"How would you to dance with me in the ballroom?" he keeled down and offered his hand.

"I would love to," she took his hand in return. "I'll meet you downstairs."

He kissed her hand.

Xxx

The duke couldn't believe his eyes to see how beautiful Lukana is in her recently-made outfit. It was a pink, high-low dress with a wedding garter on her thigh. Her neck was wrapped with a rose band and her chest was exposed partially in the middle, pleasing the duke as he took her hand and started dancing in the ballroom.

When the music stopped, he carried Lukana, bridal-style to the mansion's garden. It was like a fairy tale for the pinkette. Everything was perfect, just like him. The two took a walk around the garden learning about each other more.

At night, Lukana sat on a bench near the fountain and stared at the starry night in awe. Her man arrived shortly with a bouquet of roses with a pink bow in the middle. No pedals were crushed; they were flawless like her lover. She took a whiff of the fragrance. The duke then puts his arm around the tailor and gently pulls her close to his chest where she can listen to his heartbeat like a lullaby before falling fast asleep once again.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box containing a diamond ring he planned to propose to Lukana. The purple-haired man didn't know when, but he decided to wait for the right moment for the tailor to agree to marry him.

Six month later, Lukana woke up the next morning finding the note on her nightstand.

_Dear Lukana,_

_I'm at the marketplace buying groceries; do be careful while I'm gone. I'll be back in two hours._

_ Love,_

_ Sateriajis_

The tailor smiled and headed to the kitchen downstairs to make breakfast. She had everything in her life except for one thing—a child. Thinking about it makes her worried.

The pinkette didn't want to make the duke worry after all the happiness they had with each other for a long time.

Xxx

"Duke?" the pinkette slowly walked into his office.

"Yes, Lukana?" he looked up from his paper work, smiling.

She crawled to his lap and whispered to his ear:

"Would you still love me if our baby was girl?"

The duke smiled and responded:

"I'll love our child the way she is and I want to have a baby with you"

The tailor was surprised. There's no doubt her boyfriend couldn't be less than perfect.

"Lukana," he pulled out the box from his pocket once again, "will you marry me?"

The tailor was speechless until she found her voice again.

"Yes, I will," she smiled while the duke slides the ring on her finger. It was genuine with large diamonds in the middle and small ones around it.

Ignoring the paper work, the duke carried Lukana, in bridal-style once again, all the way to their bedroom. They take turns removing their clothes and once their bodies are exposed to one another, the duke positioned on top of his fiancée.

Hoping to have his child, Lukana begged the duke to put all his effort until she felt something entering her womb. It was exhausting.

"We're going to have a beautiful baby together, Lukana," he puts his hand on her stomach and kissed her forehead.

"If our baby was a girl, her name will be Selene," Lukana rested on his well-toned, muscular build.

"Selene, what a beautiful name," the duke smiled, "I promise to wait for you and I'll never love anyone else the way I love you. You're the only woman I ever want in my life. Our baby needs both of us, not one."

The tailor was touched by his words in tears.

Xxx

Lukana wasn't feeling anything until she began to throw up violently. She knew these symptoms would come and decided to buy a pregnancy test; when the results came positive, the pinkette and the duke were shocked. At the same time, they were happy to have finally get what they wanted—a child.

As the duke promised, he continued to take care of his soon-to-be wife during her pregnancy. Lukana knew he would be a perfect father and a beloved husband.

A few months later, Lukana grew and became the new duchess after their small, private wedding in the garden. He wanted to ensure her safety and did the best of his ability to take his responsibility as the patriarch of the family. The tailor didn't like to see him exhausted, but she knew he was keeping his promise.

Xxx

No one in Lasaland knew exactly what happened to the Venomania estate. Thanks to the new duke's altered memories, he explained the situation until everyone believed the conclusion and left with no questions asked.

Although Sateriajis had no clue of the past due to the Demon of Lust's power, he ensures to his citizens are safe; more importantly, he wants to make sure that there is nothing in his way that would spoil his new life. Even if something did happen, the duke would give up everything he had to be with his family. He would always stay by his wife's side.

One night, Lukana gasp as if she felt something in her stomach.

"Lukana what's wrong?" the duke was half awake.

"Can you give me your hand? Right over… here. Did you feel the baby's kick?"

"Our child is very happy."

Lukana felt the pain in her stomach, which worried the duke considering the fact his wife's due date is less than three weeks.

The next day, Lukana decided to rest on the couch to ease the pain, slowly closing her eyes.

xxx

The tailor woke up bounded in chains on a table. The manor was dark except for one light that shined on her face.

A mysterious figure appeared to be a woman in a cloak with white hair, red eyes, and a red cat on her shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"Where are they?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where are the vessels of sin?"

"Huh?"

"Very well, since you can't seem to answer my questions properly, how about we get started," she petted her cat lovingly.

_What does she mean?_

The woman pulls out a large knife and pointed Lukana's stomach carrying her child. The pinkette was terrified.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" Lukana screamed in hopes of her husband would come to save her.

Unfortunately, the duke was near his death. He was stabbed in the chest several times.

"L-Lukana!", he tried to stand, but was pinned on the floor. He couldn't believe he trusted Irina after giving him the power he desired for his own selfish reasons. In truth, Irina used him to obtain the vessels of sins and was coming back for _them. _Yes, _them_. The Venom Sword wasn't the only vessel found in the manor, the scissors was also present as well as the Vessel of Envy. Without knowing, Lukana had them the whole time from the day she was hired to work as a seamstress in the manor.

The dying duke watched Irina inflict pain in Lukana as she slowly applied pressure and slowly glided across her stomach.

"No!" he couldn't bear the sight of his wife screaming in pain.

The woman stopped one-fourth of the tailor's stomach and laughed at their misery.

"You had everything in your life. I wonder what it will feel like to lose some precious to you."

The couple was shocked when they heard those words: the witch is going to kill their unborn child.

Irina tapes Lukana's mouth shut. Before killing their child, the sorceress pulls out a whip from her sleeve.

"You're not gonna miss this," she ensured that the duke was watching.

The tailor muffled as the witch repeatedly whipped her body and stomach. Trails of blood splattered on the ground. Lukana was breathing heavily. Luckily she did not lose too much blood; otherwise she and the baby would die.

When Irina stopped, she approached the duke with an evil grinned on her face.

"It's no fun when you're dead. You'll miss everything that I work so hard to entertain the both of us."

The witch heals the duke's wounds, but he was unable to move due to the paralyzing spell, she casted on him.

"To make things more interesting, I'll give you a better view of the show."

With all of her strength, she pinned him against the walls with his wrists chained on each side. It was useless for the duke to reveal his powers since Irina sealed the demons in their vessels.

There was nothing he can do to save his wife.

"I'm sorry Lukana," he shed in tears helplessly knowing the promise he made for his wife.

Lukana understood as she too shed in tears.

Irina then twisted the pinkette's right arm until it snapped; it was unbearable for Lukana to handle. The witch continued to whip Lukana, then she finally stopped and ripped the tape off Lukana, offering her a drink. The sorceress tortured the couple little by little for three days. Of course she had to give them food and water, but she wasn't ready to kill the baby just yet.

The duke prayed that his and wife and child would live despite their horrible situation.

Suddenly Lukana began to breathe heavily. Under dress, she felt something wet which could only mean one thing: the baby is coming.

Under these circumstances, Lukana couldn't allow the baby to be born while Irina is around. With all her strength, she only can only breathe and not push. As Irina's spell began to fade, Sateriajis struggled to break the chains in order to help his wife.

There was something odd.

Lukana continued with her breathing exercises to subdue the pain.

"S- Sateriajis," his wife called him weakly.

"That bitch will pay what she's done!" Sateriajis yelled.

The door open and it wasn't Irina this time.

_Have I seen her before? _ Lukana thought.

It was none other than Irina's sister, Elluka Clockworker.

Xxx

Without words, Elluka used her magic to break the chains and healed the couple. They couldn't thank her enough. Before the blonde-haired sorceress explained what happened, Lukana put her arms around her stomach in pain as she could no longer hold her child.

Sateriajis carried his wife all the way to their bedroom where she went in labor. After a few more pushes, Elluka gave the couple their healthy baby girl.

"You're finally here Selene," Lukana held her daughter in delight.

"Your daughter is indeed beautiful," Elluka commented.

"She is," the duke smiled.

They were all right about Selene: she had purple hair like her father's, her mother's aquamarine blue eyes, and white-white skin with a slight blush. It was love at first sight. The couple was so overjoyed with the birth of their daughter that they forget everything what happened to them.

In return, they gave Elluka the Venom Sword and Kayo's scissors, not wanting them to interfere with their happiness especially around their newborn daughter.

After the event, trouble no longer occurred whatsoever and the couple had a happy marriage together.

**Just one more chapter to go :D**


	13. The Other Side of the Story

**This chapter will take place before Lukana left Mystica.**

When Lukana was old enough to run her own shop, her mother gave her what appears to be a pair of spring scissors from Snakeland.

"The more you sharpern it, the better it cuts," Lukana's mother said mentioning that it passed down from mother to daughter.

As soon as Lukana began using the scissors, she fell under the demon's influence and began fantasizing that her unfaithful lover was cheating on her.

Stalking him, she saw a woman in a red kimono. Envious of his mistress, she murders her with her scissors before taking the article of clothing, believing it would make her more beautiful to him. Next, she sees a girl with a green sash. Like her previous victim, she kills her without ever being caught, and takes that article of clothing. As the town began to panic, Lukana walks in the streets and sees her lover dating a child and recently bought a yellow hair-pin for her. Then again, she too is killed, and the last of the article of clothing is stolen.

After finishing her work, she finally meets with her lover.

"Am I beautiful?" she said, but he treated her like a stranger resulting his death.

Treating like the crime was a separate incident, the tailor continues on her work, longing to see her friend again.


End file.
